Just A Kiss
by fOrEnSiC-123
Summary: Songfic of Lady Antebellum's new song Just A Kiss. Great song and it fit B&B PERFECTLY! Please read and review!


**AN: ****This songfic is based on Lady Antebellum's new song, Just A Kiss. I heard it and right away thought it was perfect for B&B! It's great if you listen to the song, but you don't have to! I don't own Bones (although I wish I did!) or the song Just A Kiss. ENJOY!**

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me**_

They were sitting on his couch having a celebratory drink with some Thai food. They were just inches away from each other, almost touching.

_**Its hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**_

She tried to take a deep breath, but his smell swirled around her and she was so aware of their proximity that she could barely take in a breath.

_**Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<strong>_

She savored these moments, just them talking and enjoying every minute of the other's presence. She glanced up at him and he flashed her that charm smile of his. It always found a way to her heart.__

I've never opened up to anyone

She never broke down those walls for anyone, and with him she broke down every single one, no longer being impervious, but needing to be strong. He did the same with his childhood and past. They told each other everything.

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

He treasured the moments when he got to hold her and embrace her in a 'guy hug', but being so close made it torturous resisting his true feelings.

_**We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow<strong>_

He knew he would lose her if he went too fast. He knew that he would rather be 'just partners' than lose her altogether.__

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<p>

He looked deep into her eyes, imagining all the perfect moments they could've had: the kisses, romantic dinners, dates. That flame was burning so bright but neither of them dared to touch it.

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<strong>_

He didn't want to be shot down again. He went over that night at the Hoover over and over again in his head, and he knew for sure he never wanted to be hurt that way again. If he pushed at the wrong moment, it would ruin all they've worked towards.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>_

She knew the facts, the science behind love. She knew that the chances she had to find The One were slim, and she was almost positive she had found him, the one who completes her.

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>_

She yearned so much for the touch of his lips on hers. For 7 years she's wanted a kiss purely out of true love. The first was impulse and attraction, the second was a bet, and the third was rejection. She just wanted one perfect kiss with him.

_**I know that if we give this a little time  
>It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<strong>_

She had been partners with him for many years, yet she always seemed to need more and more time. It made them closer. Partners. Confidants. Best friends.

_**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**_

For once in her life, she felt at home with him. Home is where the heart is. It just felt right.__

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<p>

They were still inches away on the couch, staring deeply into one another's eyes, the same thoughts crossing their minds. That unspoken understanding no one else had.

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<strong>_

Neither of them was sure if it was the right move. Neither of them wanted to go too far. Neither of them wanted to lose all they had. But when it came down to it, both of them wanted to move forward.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
><strong>_

They broke eye contact, reluctantly. They both wanted so much more. "Um, it's getting pretty late. I should really go." She stood and walked towards the door, but waited for an excuse from him to stay.

_**No I don't want to say goodnight**_

"Well…. just…. at least let me walk you out." He tried to search for an excuse for her to stay, but settled for seeing her tomorrow. Man, he was tired of just settling for the bare minimum.

_**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**_

He got up and walked toward her. They both would go to bed thinking of one another, like always, and wake up with the other on their mind.

_**Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<strong>_

In one last lingering deep stare, he leaned his face closer to her. Deep brown eyes were staring into Oceanic blue ones.

_**Just a touch in the fire burning so bright**_

He swept hair from her face, his hand tracing her cheek. Just a touch of the burning passion.

_**And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<strong>_

Neither knew if they should be doing this, but they let it happen. Their lips crashed together in a deep, loving kiss.

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<strong>_

It was a one in a million shot, but somehow, they found each other.

_**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<strong>_

The kiss deepened and both poured all of their love into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she laced her fingers in his hair. They held each other in a loving embrace.

_**Kiss goodnight**_

Her name is Temperance Brennan. His name is Seeley Booth. And they were made for each other.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I would REALLLY REALLY REAAAAALLLLY appreciate it if you reviewed! :) Can't wait for Thursday's episode! Have a good week guys!**


End file.
